A Day With Neji
by ZahraaNoor
Summary: We dive into Neji's life for a day We get a little Naruto x Hinata But most of all this is my FIRST FANFICION EVER! Yay


_**~Hello I'm ZahraaNoor! This it my first ever Fanficion I Know I'm Really bad, But I Tried! Hear you guys go!~ **_

* * *

Today is friday and Neji has to train and meet with his fellow teammates. Or maybe go on a mission. But right now he must get up, and ready to leave. Neji got up, and made his bed (just out of habit…) after that he did what he always did every morning, Go to the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed. Neji noticed it was 7:01 So the girly side of him he always had for some reason, came out…

"5,124...5,125...5126" Neji counted as he brushed hes hair very girly-like with a big smile on his face. "6,000! Done!" Neji said proudly as he got up and went out of his room. Only to hear what most people pay big money to hear

"_**OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN WHENTHE WORKING DAY IS DONE…."**_

It was Neji's uptight-stick-in-the-mud-Uncle Hiashi hyuuga

Neji was strong to hold in his laugh. He needed to tell someone ASAP! Everyone was gone though. Neji meantaly slaped himself everyone was gone it was there one and only day off in the hyuuga household. 'Oh! Hinatas hear!' Neji thought as he ran to hinatas room.

Heard her talking to some one though.. "Naruto, I have Always loved you!" Neji was confused and cracked the door a little and forgot about His uncle completely. Hinata was siting on her bed holding a Hinata doll and a Naruto doll, with a Sakura doll (with 'X' eyes) on the ground a pin sticking out of her limbs. It scared Neji a little then he he heard Hinata trying to sound like Naruto"Oh hinata! I love you to Marry Me! Hinata hyuuga!" she threw the naruto doll to his knees and then said in her own voice" Do you really need to ask?" that was it Neji fell over he was laughing to hard. It was to much this was Gold! Hinata was just...Just ANGRY "NEEJJIII I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU EVERY WAY TO SUNDAY!" Hinata Screamed as she grabbed a bunch of his hair and messed it all up Poor Poor Neji he love his hair to much "NOO HINATA WHY I WORKED SO...SO HARD! NOOOO!" he stoped laughing and ran to fix his hair and ran even faster from a vary angry Hinata and even faster from his stick-in-the-mud-uncle hiashi "please Hiashi-sama I'm sorry!" -BONK- "Don't hit me Hinata-sama!" Neji was finally out of the house. He set out to meet his team. He saw sakura holding a big box he asked what was in the box she said "Oh? What this? Oh ummm. Nothing Nothing at all!"

"Oh really"

"Yeah!"

"Oh...But I know your lying!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Whats in the box?! Tell Me!"

"NEVER"

Neji was annoyed with her and use his Byakugan to see what was in side, There. where. tampons! A silence fell on Neji and Sakura. Neji then started to think about his father and how he would just love to be like him, to be dead that is. Neji's face meet Sakura's fist they got along very well.** Very well.**

* * *

"Man, Sakuras got one heck of a punch!" Neji said as he walked to meet with his team and… wait a second… "Lee! What is the matter!" Neji said as he ran towards Lee and Tenten. "Hay! Lee Ten-te-" what neji say was so scary it made lee start to cry saying "Kill Me I-I've seen it all!" Tenten fainted Neji Screamed "GAI-SENSEI PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP! NOW!"

Gai-sensei was always fighting with kakashi but they'ev gone to far thay were twerking like they went mad! "MY YOUTHFULL EYES!" Lee screamed as he rolled over covering his eyes. Kakashi won and then left asking never to do that again.

"Okay group we have no missions today so we can train like crazy!" Gai said as he pumped his fist in the air "Y-Yes Gai-sensei" Lee said as he pulled himself together along with Tenten. They all trained very hard trying hard to get the image of two men twerking to ' Wiggle ' "That was so gross" Neji said as he hit the training wood. When everyone was done with training they all left with gai, to Karaoke! (_But see Neji was ever so clueless…) _Neji saw a huge sign that said '~!_**Karaoke!~' **__"_Oh no." Neji said as he walked away until Tenten grabbed the back of his coller "Oh yes. Naruto and Master Jiraiya rented the place out for us **BE. GRATEFULL."** Tenten yelled that last part. Neji said Fine and went in. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Chouiji, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and a lot more people Naruto knew came to. Like Garaa and his Brother and Sister. Nejis Team sat With Naruto and Hinata and Sakura. " HAY Neji! Are you gonna sing with me?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face. "I rather die."Neji calmly stated. "Oh. Ill just ask Garaa!" Naruto got up and asked Garaa. Garaa said 'no', but Naruto dragged Garaa on the stage (note: the stage was pretty big and everyone is siting in one of those stalls you find at a fastfood restruarant that are by the walls, yeah those) "OK Pervy-sage! Pick a Song!" Naruto shouted as he handed Garaa a microphone "STOP CALLING ME THAT! Just for that-" Jiraiya said as he picked the next song he had an evil grin on his face. "OK hear you go!" the song was

_**'I'm A Barbie girl'**_

Garaa wanted to run but Naruto got him "No Naruto I'm not doing this." Garaa said. "oh yes you are!" Naruto said right back.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm Not" Garaa said as he raised his voice a little everyone was laughing at how funny it was seeing Naruto put Garaa in a headlock, And Garaa Waveing his arms around while Naruto said "DO IT DO IT DO IT". "OK FINE!" Garaa shouted. Everyone was getting ready not to laugh. But it was so hard! Naruto sung with all he had (**Give the song a listen before you go on unless its not as funny) **Garaa sounded like sandpaper (**G****et It?) **everyone broke out laughing because Naruto was having a blast so he made a bunch of girly poses while he sang

_"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, life in plastic its fantastic!" Naruto sang as he blew a kiss to the crowd._ Kicking his leg in the air.

_"Your my doll. Rock'n'Roll felling glamor and pink Kiss me hare, touch me there Hanky Panky." _Garaa was bored. But it was so funny he had to laugh!

Naruto was now in a very girly voice doing the waltz with Garaa

* * *

**Ok end of chapter sorry ,I'm doing it fast but I need food. LoL**

**But anyways Next chapter is coming ASAP **

**P.s maybe a little Naruhina ^,^ **


End file.
